


Class 1-A and teachers watch one piece

by The_Unit_cometh01



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unit_cometh01/pseuds/The_Unit_cometh01
Summary: Class 1-A and some teachers watch One Piece with an old friend of All Might's (they aren't ready for the future feel's).





	Class 1-A and teachers watch one piece

Not long after their defeat at the hands of Mirio, the students were enjoying a day just like any other at the 1-A dorm. Most were going about their daily business such as Midoriya Izuku being found in the gym alongside Iida Tenya, Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Ojiro Mashirao and Kirishima Eijirou. The other students where spending their time in the kitchen like Satou Rikidou, Yaoyorozu Momo, Asui Tsuyu who were all baking while Tokoyami Fumikage just snacked on some apples. Ashido Mina, Hagakure Tooru, Uraraka Ochako, and Jirou Kyouka had arrived 5 minutes ago after a shopping trip. In the main room playing video games was Sero Hanata, Kaminari Denki, and Mineta Minoru playing a match of Super Smash Bros while Aoyama Yuga, Shoji Mezo, and Koda Koji were taking care of the garden. The day was very normal (as far as normal goes for any hero-in-training) until they heard a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Mina called out cheerfully to the rest. when she opened the door she was greeted to the sight of All Might (in his true form) with, surprisingly, a man who they had never seen before and was obviously foreign but had a big easygoing smile.

"Greetings, young Ashido" he started. "Before you ask, the reason for my visit is that I wanted to introduce all of you to an old friend of mine. so if you would so kind as to go and get everyone and gather together in the main area so it would be easier to explain it would be very much appreciated."

"well alright All Might, come on and take a seat you two" she replies after hearing him out and goes to gather the others.

Not long after being asked to, Mina had managed to gather everyone together (running around screaming All Might want to talk to them has it sends a to do that).

"Hello everybody, I would like to say yes I know this is on very short notice but I felt like this was important so without further adiue I would like to introduce all of you to my old college friend Jason Myers" All Might announced directing everyone's attention to the man beside him.

The man in question did not look too out of the ordinary he's about 5 ft 9 in and wore jeans and a blue t-shirt showing off an American football team with a black unzipped hoody over it. He had brown, shoulder length hair with blue eyes and seem to hold a carefree smile on his bearded face. While he looked like he was in his twenties, if he knew All Might in college he had to be older than that.

Right away the man was hit with rapid fire questions from almost every one in the room.

"Where are you from?" Ochako started.

"What's your favorite color?" Mina followed.

"What team is that on your shirt?" Denki wondered.

"What's your quirk,extra?" Kasuki asked rudely as ever.

"How do you know All Might?" Izuku questioned.

"Do you know any martial arts?" Mashirao said hopefully.

"Why are you here?" Shoto asked ending all other questions since that seemed like the most important one at the moment.

"Whoa whoa woah, that is a lot of questions at once." The Jason stated, feeling overwhelmed while jokingly covering his ears. "Jeez Toshi, you weren't kidding when you said they could be a little little overzealous. Now, as for everyone's answers, **in order, **from from the first one I heard:

"I am from Indiana," Ochako nodded, trying to remember where that is.

"My favorite color is green, you know what you're doing broccoli top," he said while looking at Izuku with some chuckling at the nickname.

"The team on my shirt is the Florida Gators since that is the state, I was born and raised in for most of my life," he said with a patriotic tone.

"My quirks is **photo memory** which allows me to remember anything I've heard, seen, or read" Bakugou scoffed at that, whispering "lame" under his breath.

"I know All Might because we went to the same college for about 3 years and became good friends," he continued, ignoring the boy, only to get a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"I am a black belt in five different martial arts in case you ever want Spar sometime," he answered with a slight competitive glare.

"Finally, as for why I'm here, well I'll leave it up to the big guy himself" he ended looking towards All Might.

"Thank you Jason, you see he told me not too long ago that he was coming over here to Japan to visit me and during our time we would talk and the subject of our favorite anime came up that we liked back in college" All Might explained.

"Like? We were damn near obsessed, our dorm room was the wall to wall with merchandise, I still remember the time we binge watched all of Water 7 AND Thriller Bark over the summer" Jason stated amusingly.

The mention of a room filled with merchandise brought everyone's thoughts to Midoriya, the boy in question blushed while looking away.

"Anyways," All Might continued, feeling a little embarrassed himself. " while talking I brought up my class and he got the idea of introducing you all to the because he thought that it might teach all of you a couple life lessons and/or you might be able to come up with ways of adapting some of your fighting style for training."

"All might Sensei, just how old exactly is this anime" Midoriya asked.

"Doesn't matter how old it is, I doubt I will be any good" sad Bakugou pessimisticly

"You see, that's where you're wrong kiddo, to answer the first question the show is so old it predates quirks and I'm not just talkin like a couple years I'm talking about at least a hundred, as for if it's any good or not it was considered one of the big three of anime during its time."

"Big Three? You mean like Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki senpai?" Iida questioned.

"Yeah something like that, see if you were to consider those guys The Big Three because they are the closest to All Might, there is there was one anime that stood above even the big three of anime and that would be Dragon Ball. The one me and All Might are going to be showing you would be ranked right under it because compared to the other three Dragon Ball has lasted throughout the ages and everyone should know it a little bit better than the other and that would be One Piece" Jason explained to them.

"During the viewing we also decided to invite a couple more friends to watch the show" All Might teased.

"Really? like who?" Uraraka wondered 

"Yo yo yo, did I hear we're going to be watching something with the class" Present Mic yelled excitedly steping into the common room.

"Ah, we get to experience youth and a great show with everyone if what All Might says is true" Midnight said with a hand on her face smiling walking in after.

"I just hope whoever watching is rational enough to enjoy" Eraserhead deadpanned walking into the room last. Jason and All Might just sweat dropped while glancing at each other knowingly.

"Whoa wait, you mean you guys are going to watch the show with us as well?" Kaminari asked feeling pumped.

"Of course, if All Might himself is recommending a show to watch, especially when it's with the class, I had to take the chance" Mic spoke vibrantly.

"I joined to see some of the youthful fights that those two described" Midnight said seductively.

"I decided to watch because I had nothing better to do" Aizawa says as tired as ever.

After everyone gave Aizawa a glare at his answer they all talked it over and thought it would be a great idea, even Bakugou (though reluctantly).

"Great, just give me a minute to set everything up and we'll be good to go" Jason explained already feeling excited.

After a couple minutes Jason and All Might had set up the TV while the rest of the 1A students and the teachers that were there got snacks and drinks and all the couches setup and facing the big TV.

"Alright is everybody ready for the adventure of a lifetime" Jason spoke enthusiastically.

"Ready" said all the students to varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Ready" said the trio of teachers that are also in for the ride.

All Might just gave Jason a simple nod with a little nostalgic smile.

"Well alright then, here we go" stated Jason before starting their grand adventure with the Straw Hats.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this story thas been something that's been brewing in my head for a while now and thought it would be a great idea. Sorry about any spelling mistakes I may have made this is my first work so any constructive criticism would be nice. As for the actual story of one piece they're going to be watching the anime like I said however there are going to be some slight changes. Nothing bad, just making it a bit closer to the manga such as Koby being shot trying to help Zoro, how Zeff lost his leg you know, things like that. For those that want it to be exactly like the normal anime, sorry, the manga just has it beat in some aspects. Until next chapter, have a nice day.


End file.
